


So Starstruck {Baby Could You Blow My Heart Up}

by spaceprincessem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Get Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
Summary: Stiles has had plenty of bad ideas before, but this one, this one would probably be considered one of his worst.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	So Starstruck {Baby Could You Blow My Heart Up}

“This is a bad idea.”

Stiles has had plenty of bad ideas before, but this one, _this_ _one_ would probably be considered one of his worst.

“This is an  _ amazing _ idea.” Erica chided with a snarky grin, giving Stiles a final once over.

Stiles sighed as Erica twirled her finger indicating that she wanted Stiles to spin in a slow circle. Stiles grimaced as he moved, wishing the dark skinny jeans were a little bit looser, but Lydia had insisted that they were perfect for showing off his ass. And that was the whole point of this complete train wreck of an idea, right? Stiles needed to look as hot as possible. Peter had even offered one of his more daringly low v-necks for the cause, which,  _ ew _ , but Stiles couldn’t reject the gift when it hugged his body in all of the right places.

“Wow, Stiles,” Peter said with a feral smirk, “that color really makes your eyes pop.”

“This whole plan is going to be ruined if I smell like you.” Stiles said as he pointed a warning finger at the older wolf.

“It’s never been worn,” Peter said as he held up his hand, “Scout’s honor.”

Stiles just rolled his eyes, turning away from the man to avoid the slight hunger in his blue eyes. He had been surprised that Peter wanted to help at all, but even he seemed to be tired of the very high sexual tension that hung in the air like a thick, black cloud of smoke, blocking out anything else from getting in. 

This was all Derek’s fault.

Stiles had been happy to secretly pine after the Alpha for the rest of his life, but Derek just had to ruin that. Or fix it. Or make it worse. Or better. Stiles wasn’t really sure at this point. It had been a long week of chasing down the big bads and the pack was exhausted. Stiles had nearly lost his arm in their last fight. He had been lucky to walk away with a mild concussion and a severely bruised wrist. He had just been about to go to bed when Derek tumbled through his window. The Alpha had yelled at him in the forest for being careless, which resulted in a much larger fight than they normally had, leaving both of them emotionally compromised. Stiles had barely uttered the words “get out” before Derek was pinning him against the wall in a hungry kiss. Which Stiles returned eagerly. He had thought  _ this is it _ , this is the beginning of their something.

And then Derek left. And didn’t text Stiles for a week.

So, yeah totally Derek’s fault. Stiles knew the werewolf had trouble expressing his feelings because he had been burned in the past. He understood that. So Stiles tried to reach out to the Alpha, told him how he felt, let himself be vulnerable in hopes that Derek would open up in return. All it got him was a one paragraph text about how it was too dangerous and Stiles deserved someone better. Frustrating, really, considering Stiles couldn’t stop thinking about Derek’s warm hands sliding against his skin, his lips moving hot and hungry against his own, the shiver that went down his spine as Derek’s fingers teased the edge of his waistband. 

So this was his last resort.

“Derek is going to rip my throat out.” Stiles groaned as he pulled on his hair before Lydia quickly slapped his hand away.

“You’re going to mess up the freshly fucked look we’re going for.” The strawberry blonde scowled as she reached up to fix it.

“The only thing Derek is going to be ripping is your clothes off.” Erica smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Now get going, Batman, Isaac and I will bring big bad Alpha.”

“I will be impressed if you can even get Derek to the club.” Stiles grumbled as Lydia took his arm, pulling him towards the door where Malia was waiting for them. 

Erica just winked and Stiles let himself be led away, trying to ignore just how hard his heart was beating in his chest.

* * *

The repetitive thought of  _ bad idea _ slowly began fading from Stiles’ mind when he found himself in the middle of the dance floor sandwiched between a very hot girl and an equally hot guy. This was going  _ exactly _ to plan and whoever he was dancing with seemed to be down for pretty much anything. If Erica didn’t hurry up Stiles was pretty sure he was about to have a threesome on the dance floor. The dark haired girl was grinding her hips into Stiles at just the right tempo, pushing him into the blonde headed guy’s  _ very  _ hard dick. It didn’t hurt that every now and then one of them would lean down or back to nip at his lip or neck.

The music switched, the lights growing a bit dimmer, and whatever song was playing in the background made the dancing that much  _ dirtier _ . He could feel sweat running down his collarbone, but when he turned his head he felt the biggest shiver run down his spine. Standing just in the distance were two glowing red eyes and Stiles could practically  _ feel _ the territorial snarl coming from Derek’s lips. Stiles lips curled into a smirk as he gripped the girl’s waist harder, pulling her closer. He knew it was now or never. Gathering up all of his courage and cockiness - praying to anyone who was listening that this didn’t completely backfire - he turned the girl, smashing their lips together. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as the boy behind Stiles leaned down, licking his way up Stiles’ neck. Stiles reached around, grabbing the blonde’s hair, pulling away from the girl, and bringing the boy into an equally obscene kiss. The girl giggled nipping at Stiles’ jaw, her hands sneaking under his shirt, moving to where his jeans were resting against his hips. Stiles could feel his dick growing extremely hard in his tight jeans because  _ yeah this was totally fucking hot _ . Hands were wandering everywhere, tongues sliding against teeth and Stiles couldn’t tell who he was kissing anymore before he was promptly jerked out of the sandwich, away from the two people pouting at his kidnapper.

“What the hell?” Stiles asked as he was whipped around, slammed against the wall in one of the darker corners of the club, out of sight of everyone else. His momentary shock melted away as red eyes glared down at him.

“Stiles.” 

Stiles felt the anger radiating off of Derek, but he wasn’t afraid. He just crossed his arms over his chest, giving the Alpha his best unimpressed stare, although he couldn’t help, but notice Derek’s arm muscles bulging under his shirt.

“Derek.” Stiles said with a small nod of his head. “Can I help you?”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Derek asked through gritted teeth, eyes still impossibly red.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Sourwolf,” Stiles said, drawing out the nickname, “I didn’t realize I wasn’t allowed to do things with other people after I was told I wasn’t wanted.”

He could see Derek stiffen, his nostrils flaring. “That’s not what-”

“You made it pretty clear.” Stiles said, cutting him off. “Unless you’ve changed your mind.”

He half expected Derek to pull away, but the wolf just remained where he was, with Stiles pinned to the wall. Stiles licked his lips, tilting his head to the side, barring his neck. He knew there were small bruises forming there from his time on the dance floor, and he hoped it would just make Derek that much more jealous.

“Come on, Alpha,” Stiles said in a low voice, “mark me, claim me as yours so they all know.”

Stiles watched as Derek closed his eyes, chest heaving as he leaned forward, stubble rubbing against Stiles cheek. Stiles felt his dick twitch in his pants as he felt a pair of fangs trace along his pulse point.

“Mine.” Derek breathed against Stiles’ neck, causing goosebumps to scatter along the milk white skin.

“Der-” Stiles began before the Alpha’s lips were against his own. 

Stiles groaned as he pressed forward, tongue chasing Derek’s, wanting to taste every part of the man while he could. He could feel Derek smirking against his lips, happy to have drawn such a wrecked sound from Stiles already. Stiles didn’t care as he kissed harder, pulling Derek closer. His hands snuck up the wolf’s shirt, blunt nails dragging against molten skin. Derek was like an animal, teeth digging into flesh just enough to leave its mark causing Stiles to shake in the Alpha’s hold.

“Need you, Der.” Stiles magically managed to get out through gritted teeth as he felt a large, warm hand wrap around his dick, stroking up, causing Stiles’ hips to roll forward.

“Need me, baby?” Derek asked, taking Stiles into another deep kiss.

“Always.” Stiles replied in a breathy whisper, Derek pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth.

There was the sound of a zipper being yanked down, followed by those terribly tight skinny jeans. Stiles groaned as his boner was freed and he only had a moment to catch his breath before his back arched against the wall as Derek took him in. He could feel the tips of Derek’s teeth dragging along his length and Stiles swore he saw stars. Derek’s mouth was fucking  _ sinful  _ as it moved hot and wet over his dick. Stiles could feel the fire building in the pit of his stomach, spreading to the rest of his nerve endings as his fingers dug into Derek’s hair. His chest was heaving as Derek pinned him against the wall with his werewolf strength, thumbs pressing against his skin and Stiles could  _ feel _ the bruises starting to form there. The debauched moans tearing through his throat were drowned out by the pulsing music behind them.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Stiles hissed as Derek took him deeper. “So close, I think I’m gonna-”

Suddenly, Derek pulled off and Stiles whined as he tried to thrust forward, but Derek held him in place, smirking up at the lust filled amber eyes that were watching Derek hungrily.

“Der,  _ please _ …” Stiles begged feeling like his entire body was on fire and only Derek could extinguish his flames.

“Not until I say so.” Derek growled as he got back to his feet and Stiles felt a shiver run down his spine, nearly losing it from the words alone. “You wanted to mess around with other people and now you’re going to be punished for it.”

“Only to get your stubborn ass to admit you liked me.” Stiles replied cheekily as he reached down into Derek’s pants, giving his cock a good squeeze. He was pleased to hear the whine in the back of his Alpha’s throat. “Call it one of my more successful plans.”

“Brat.” Derek said as he leaned in, kissing Stiles again. 

Stiles whimpered as his dick ached to be taken in Derek’s mouth again, but he ignored it in favor of unbuttoning Derek’s pants, his long, slender fingers wrapping around the beauty that was Derek’s dick. He began to stroke slowly and with care, increasing his speed as Derek moaned into his mouth, tongue swiping against his teeth. Stiles felt like he was going to explode and he tried to reach for his own leaking dick with his other hand, but Derek quickly grabbed it, pinning it to the wall, his lips still moving hot and hungry against Stiles’.

“I told you not yet.” Derek said as he moved closer, the heat between them rivaling the surface of the sun.

Stiles groaned as he dipped his head back, letting Derek trace his fangs along his pulse point again, fighting the urge to come until Derek told him so. He knew Derek was getting close so he worked his hand harder, sinking his own teeth into Derek’s shoulder to stop the wrecked sounds of desire from echoing throughout the club. Derek’s cum was warm and sticky in his hand, but he continued to work it, milking the wolf’s orgasm. Derek swiped his thumb in it, bringing it to Stiles’ lips, dragging it against the boy's mouth, Stiles swallowing it greedily. 

“ _ Derek _ .” Stiles panted, still sucking on the alpha’s thumb.

“I know, baby,” Derek whispered against Stiles’ skin, dropping back down to his knees to take Stiles in again, “go ahead.”

Stars. Stiles definitely fucking saw stars as he came in Derek’s mouth.

“Holy shit.” Stiles laughed as Derek met him for a lazy kiss. “Holy  _ fucking _ shit.”

“Mine.” Derek hummed pleasantly, nuzzling against Stiles’ neck.

“Yes,” Stiles said, wrapping his arms around Derek, smiling, “yours, big guy.”

Stiles has had great plans before, but this one, _this_ _one_ would probably be considered one of his best.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little self indulgent smut cause I haven't posted in a while :) so let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
